Dead Sand dessert
by littleblueshadow
Summary: Dead sand dessert, a place where bad things are and where bad people go instead of prision. one day Rosette a normal teenager gets thrown into this place for a crime she didnt do and now must find a way out with help from her new demonic friend chrno.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: framed

**An: ****Hay people this is my second fanfic my first one was Judgement day ^.^ any way I don't own Chrno crusade****. **

"Did you hear…?" Whispered Azmaria to Rosette in Class

"Hear what?" asked Rosette

"That someone in this School got thrown out into the dead sand dessert you know where the bad things are" replied Azmaria

"Oh-no that horrible, why?" asked Rosette

"They say that they tried to kill the head teacher but failed" Azmaria replied

"Excuse me girls, but I am trying to teach a lesion here your parents didn't send you here for nothing you know" Interrupted Sister Kate

"Sorry Sister Kate" the girl's said in unison

Just then the bell rung and everyone got up to leave

"Remember Children, St. Nightingale school will be having their sports day next Monday, we shall be playing against St. Bally so get plenty of practise" said Sister Kate

Azmaria rejoined Rosette in the hallway

"Now about that person that got thrown out…"

"Why must we throw people out into the dead sand dessert, I know they did something wrong, but they shouldn't be punished like they do, I mean getting ripped to shreds by demonic beings, why don't they just send them to prison like they normally do?" Rosettes said in discuss.

"Well, Some people say that so many people are braking the law and they don't have enough money to build new ones so they found this deserted place to throw them out, but then they found these nasty beings who ate the criminals and just like that crime hardly happens any more because people are scared to be sent to that place" replied Azmaria

Rosette said no more after that she was just thinking about how horrible it must be to be in that place how scary it must be knowing that any minute now you will be eaten alive by something beyond human imagination…

"HAY ROSETTE" shouted Azmaria

"Huh?" replied Rosette

She turned around to see Azmaria standing by a door

"This is a classroom, you know, maths" Azmaria said

"Oh… yes sorry I was in my own world for a second" replied Rosette as she walked though the door

"I could see that" replied Azmaria

They both sat down at the desk at the window as the teacher came in Farther Remington

"Good morning Class, would you like to get out your texts books and open you pages to page 40 fraction" Remington said

"_Oh great, I hate fractions" _thought Rosette

As she was about to get out her text book the door swung open and in popped a woman with big blue eyes and messy brown hair besides her were two men dressed in polices uniforms. She turned around to face Rosette and pointed at her

"That's her officers, She's the one" she exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: guilty or not guilty 

"Order, order" shouted judge hendrick (Yep Azmaria's farther)

"Let the criminal speak" He continued

"I told you I am not a criminal I didn't do anything, I wouldn't do anything like that" pleaded Rosette

"Its true she is with me most days" said Azmaria

"Silence, you shall speak when it is your turn" exclaimed the judge "Ms Jingle tells us again what happened that night"

Ms Jingle got up "It was a normal Wednesday evening, I was in the kitchen preparing tea for me and my husband All was going well until I went into his study where he normally is and to my horror I saw him laying there in a pool of blood, I screamed and turned only to see a person standing near the open window it was a woman with blond hair and blue eyes just like rosette. I called out STOP but she just laughed and jump out the window I never saw her again until now"

"But it wasn't me!" pleaded Rosette

"Quiet you have had your time to speak now the jury will deicide" the judge replied

"We have decided" Said the woman from the jury "And we find the girl…GUILTY"

Everyone in the court room gasped "What! No I didn't do it"

"Tell that to a demon… in the dead sand dessert" shouted the judge as he slammed the gavel mallet down.

"No farther please" begged Azmaria

"She is a murderer, Azmaria, she needs to be punished" Exclaimed the judge

"No wait you've got the wrong person" struggled rosette as she got dragged out by two police officers

Rosette fought the guards with all her fall strength but the guards were stronger she tried to call out to Azmaria and Azmaria tried to get the guards to let her go by persuading her dad to let her go but their efforts were in vain as nothing seemed to work all rosette could see from then on were blurry shapes and a strong smell before she went out cold.

**AN: I know that chapter wasn't very good but I don't know how a court works as I have never been to one anyway a gravel mallet is that small hammer a judge use well I think so anyway any way the next Chappie will be a blast. ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Outcast

Rosette found herself laying on her stomach feeling very winded; she slowly got up feeling dizzy she studied her surroundings it was like a dessert but instead of the sand being an orange colour it was more of a dirt colour and there were a few trees that looked…well dead and also rotting bones sticking out from the sand.

"No this cannot be" gasped Rosette

Just then she herd what sounded like laughing

"Who's there" asked Rosette

"Looks like the humans have brought us a new toy to play with" sniggered a voice

"Oh yes the humans sure are generous" said another

"She looks like loads of fun" another replied

This time rosette was really scared this was it, her end and she hasn't even lived her life yet

"Who's there, who are you" asked rosette but she was afraid of the answer

"Us" replied the voices in unison and before she knew it she was surrounded but ugly monsters some with scales and black bony wings and others with horns out of their head and sharp claws with spit hanging out of their mouths

Rosette screamed and ran towards a gap in the group. Claws reached out to get her but they missed only by an inch. Rosette wanted to call out for help but it would be useless she would only attract more add tension to herself so she just kept on running.

She looked behind her to see how far behind they were not that far away but far enough for…

**SMACK **

Rosette fell backwards holding her head she looked up to what she has bumped into the object turned around it wasn't an object it was a person and he looked annoyed

"Watch it!" he shouted

Rosette was stunned by his appearance he had long purple hair a red eyes he had a head band around his head and his clothes were all drags he looked very odd but also kind of handsome what was a young boy that looked about her age doing here? she kept thinking to herself until the roars from the monsters snapped her into reality. The young boy look up towards the sound this was rosettes chance so she sneaked behind the boy and hid behind the rocks the monsters grounded to a halt in front of the boy.

"Move it! Boy" Said one of the monsters

"And what if I don't" challenged the boy

"You will leave us no choice but to destroy you" replied the monster

"Very well bring it on" smirked the boy

The first monster charged at the boy and the boy with fall force lifted the creature and throws it at a rock opposite rosette. Rosette had to hold back a scream as the dead creature landed next to her the next monster charged at the boy the boy grabbed it by the head and slammed its head on the floor only leaving a bloody mess.

"Who is next" Challenged the boy

The remaining monsters looked at each other and flew of.

The boy laughed a shouted "Wimps" into the air and with that he turned around and walked in rosettes direction but not directly at her.

Rosette was taken back by what she had just seen this weak looking boy who actually had super human strength there was only one way of explaining this, this boy wasn't human, far from it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: friend or foe

Rosette nodded at her final decision she was going to follow the boy she knew it was risky but maybe he wouldn't be as nasty as the other monsters maybe he would help her but on the other hand maybe he killed those monsters so he could have her all to himself. Lucky this was a rocky area so she could hide behind the rocks.

She sneaked out behind the rock and followed the boy ducking behind a rock every time he looked like he was going to turn around this carried on for quite a while until the boy stopped at the clearing and laid down resting his head on a rock.

This was her chance to get closer…SNAP suddenly she had stepped on a dry twig the boy turned just as rosette ducked back under the rock "_oh no I hope he didn't see me"_ rosette thought to herself she stay under her rock for about a minute until she peaked out the top of the rock but the boy was nowhere to be seen where was he?

"Do you ever get a feeling your being watched" said a voice from behind her

Rosette swung around so fast she almost tripped. There she found herself face to face with the boy and he looked cross

"Who are you? What do you want" asked the boy "Why were you following me"

"Oh, no I wasn't following you I just going in the same direction as you" lied rosette

"No, that's a lie you were following me the whole time I could see you" the boy replied

"I was that noisy?" asked rosette

The boy nodded "Hang on don't I know you…oh yes you that girl who bumped into me" the boy said angrily

"Hello again" joked rosette she could feel sweat forming on her forehead

"What do you want" Asked the boy

"To go home, I don't belong here" replied rosette

"So you thought you would bother me" asked the boy

"Yes you see I thought you would help me since you saved me from those monsters" replied rosette

The boy laughed "I didn't save you I was saving myself and my home you just got lucky that's all I wouldn't have given a damn if those beasts tore you limb from limb"

Rosettes heart broke in two she felt a sting feeling in her eyes as she started to cry

"I want to go home, that's all" sniffed rosette

The boy sighed

"Hey stop being such a baby, fine I will help you as long as you promise to stop crying and obey my rules" the boy said

Rosette Stopped crying and smiled at the boy

"Really?" she asked

The boy nodded

"My name is Chrno by the way" Said the boy his tone was a lot softer and much kinder

"My name is rosette" replied rosette

"nice to meet you rosette now first thing first never go out on your own in this place at night so for now we shall rest until tomorrow and then we should begin our journey" said the boy as he took off some of his drags to revile a black tight top underneath he handed the drags to rosette

"Here take this a wrap it around yourself the temperatures gets very cold at night you could freeze to death" explained Chrno

"But how about you" asked Rosette

Chrno laughed

"I live in cold blood now get some rest we be up bright and early tomorrow we wouldn't want to get caught in the toxic winds now would we"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: game by the campfire 

Rosette couldn't sleep for some reason maybe because she was missing home much. As much as she hated to admit it she would love to be doing maths right now then being stuck out here in this dump plus she was a little curious about her new friend.

"Let's play a game, to kill some time" said Rosette springing up from lying down

"I really think you should be getting some rest" replied Chrno

"Oh, come on just for a little bit" pleaded Rosette

"Fine but I warned you" said Chrno

"Okay, this is what you have to do, you ask me a question about me and I have to answer you and it the same for me to you, you understand" explained rosette

"Fine you start" replied Chrno

"Okay then, hmmm…what's you favourite colour?" Asked Rosette

"My favourite colours are red, black and purple" replied Chrno "My turn, where do you live?"

"That's a little personal but okay I don't live anywhere I live in a school, well a catholic school as my parent died in a boat accident so I have to live in the School" replied rosette

"I'm sorry to hear that Rosette" Said Chrno

Rosette couldn't believe it he looked sad for her so there was a soft side to him operation find Chrno's soft spot is complete

"Don't be anyway it's my go" replied rosette "I know your not human so what are you?"

Chrno sighed he knew this was coming "Your right I'm not human in fact I'm the opposite" he replied

"You mean you're a demon" asked rosette

"You only just realised that, my where have you been Rosette" teased Chrno

Rosette elbowed Chrno in the stomach Chrno let out a little yell

"So were you born here" asked rosette

"Hell no! I was born in lark woods not known by humans and my tribe found out I wasn't perfect I looked to human like and they thought I would bring bad news to the tribe so my farther dumped me here the first chance he got" Chrno replied he hung his head low and began to poke the fire with a stick

"So you're an outcast too?" Said rosette

Chrno didn't reply to that question

"Come on its getting late we should be getting some rest" Chrno said

Rosette nodded and soon fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: First steps 

"First rule always do what I tell you, Second rule stay near me at all times, Third rule like I said last night don't go out on your own in this place at night and keep warm, forth rule What ever you do never touch anything with black spots on it fifth rule…Hay are you even listening to me" Chrno asked

Rosette yawned rudely she was too tired to be hearing rules right now.

"Let me guess the fifth rule is to never talk to strangers" said Rosette jokingly

"Wow, you must be a mind reader rosette, that is indeed the fifth rule this rule is the most important rule in the history of rules and must be obeyed if you want to get out of here alive, you see many of these creatures are illusionists which means they can copy images like me for example and they can use that to lure you in and then before you know it your dead" explained Chrno

"So what can I do if I run into one" asked rosette

"Hopefully you wont but just encase we should use a special code that only we know like a question and answer thing" replied Chrno

"Okay, how about what's your favourite pizza topping" suggested Rosette

Chrno raised an eyebrow

"What's a pizza" he asked

Rosette suddenly realised that Chrno wouldn't know what a pizza was he wasn't from her world.

"Oh, forget that how about what's the name of the first four planets in order in the solar system" asked rosette

"How should I know that" asked Chrno

"See it's perfect no demon knows the answer so I will know" said rosette feeling proud of herself

"There just one problem, I am a demon so I wouldn't know it either" replied Chrno

"That's why I'm going to tell you dummy now listen carefully"

Rosette grabbed Chrno by the ear.

"Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars you got that" asked rosette

"I think so" replied Chrno "Mercury, err, Venus, Earth and mars"

"Correct well done"

"Now that's out of the way lets go first direction towards toxon river"

They walked for about ten minutes but to rosette it felt like hours plus her rumbling stomach didn't help.

"You hungry" asked Chrno

"Rosette nodded. Chrno when over to a tree to their left and broke off a twig and handed to rosette

"Here" he said

"I can't eat that I'll get splinters" complained rosette

Chrno rolled his eyes and sighed

"You're not meant to eat it, look"

Chrno gripped the bit of twig and split it open to find that there was a white slime that oozed out of the wood Chrno put a bit on his hand and then put it in his mouth.

"See you're meant to drink the insides you will find it will satisfy you hunger and thirst, here try a bit" offered Chrno

Rosette cringed it looked disgusting it reminded her of snot but she was so hungry plus if Chrno ate some it must be okay, Right,

Rosette dipped her hands in the slime scooped some up and with her eyes closed she put it in her mouth. To her surprise it tasted very nice a bit like strawberry children's cough medicine. She took another scoop bigger this time and put it in her mouth to find that she was full up and was no longer hungry.

"See it isn't that bad was it" said Chrno throwing the remaining wood on the floor

Rosette nodded and they carried on walking for another 20 minutes while playing eye spy. The sun was going down and it was getting colder Chrno gave rosette his rags to wear they kept her warm even though the smelt of sweat he could sense they would have to make camp soon. But not until they reach the river another 10 minutes passed and they had reached their destination for the day which was a river the only flowing river in the whole dessert.

"We shall camp here" Chrno said

Chrno woke a fire while rosette looked up at the sky she wondered just how Chrno knew how she would get home.

"Chrno"

"Huh"

"How am I going to get home?"

"I herd that there is an agent ruin on the other side of the dessert that is said to have lead the humans to another world after this one was taken over. And for hundreds of years it has be deactivated if we could find a way to activate it you could go home" replied Chrno

Rosette was about to ask more about the ruin when all of a sudden a creature jumped out of the water it looked like a deformed fish with legs it turned towards rosette and lifted a claw Chrno at amazing speed grabbed rosette just in time. Both of the youngsters look up in horror as the monster came for another attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: looking back

Chrno pushed Rosette towards the river just missing it, while he jumped backwards to avoid them getting hit by the monster.

"Ouch" moaned Rosette rubbing her head

She looked over her shoulder to see Chrno in a wrestling match with the monster and what was worse he was losing badly the monster laughed.

"You truly are foolish risking your life to save that human you truly are weak no wonder why your tribe cast you out I have such pity for you" laughed the monster

Chrno gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes

"I don't need your pity" he exclaimed before tossing the monster into the campfire

The creature roared as it burned and turned to a crisp. Chrno watched it his eyes still narrowed and then they sank like a damp bit of paper.

"Chrno, what was that thing" asked Rosette

"I don't know and I don't care" replied Chrno as he turned around and rested on a rock he had that look in his eye that said "I do know but I can't be bothered to tell you" also what that monster said to him really hurt him. Rosette felt bad, she wanted to comfort him so badly but something was holding her back maybe she should remain quite until morning.

"Rosette, what is it like in your world?" asked Chrno

"Huh, well, better then this place" replied Rosette

"I see, my world was beautiful, well of what I can remember of it. It was full of trees and animals, a beautiful purple sunset, lush green grass, the lot, I remember running up and down in those felids with my brother I felt nothing could go wrong, I felt so…so free" Said Chrno "those were the days" he continued before closing his eyes and feel asleep

Rosette felt a pain in her heart was it pity? She watched the young demon for a while before killing the fire and settling down and fell asleep.

They got up early and ate breakfast which was a strange brown leaves mixed with the same slime that rosette ate before Chrno called it bar-bar sap because that was the name of the tree it came from it didn't taste as nice it tasted gritty but it will have to do.

"Where to now?" asked Rosette

"Hmm, we need to get to bone cliff and from there we must climb down and walk through dark oak wood and then there will be about a day walk away from the ruins" replied Chrno

Rosette sighed, they walked on and on and on rosettes feet felt like they were going to fall off any minute and this awkward silence didn't help.

"Hey Chrno, got a riddle for you, the person who sells it doesn't need it, the person who buys it doesn't use it, the person who uses it doesn't know they have it what is the object?" asked rosette

Chrno thought about it for a moment but nothing came to mind.

"I give up what is it" he asked

"A coffin, see the person who sells it doesn't need it, the person who buys it doesn't use it but the person who uses it doesn't know they have it because they' re dead you see" replied rosette

"Oh yes, that's a good one rosette" said Chrno

They kept on talking challenging each other but still they walked for about an hour and rosette was getting tired and hungry and the heat didn't help

"Here, I think you know what you have to do" said Chrno handing rosette a Bar-bar twig

"This again" complained rosette

"Hey don't bite the hand that feeds you, this is all I got for now we will have to re- supply when we reach the woods" hissed Chrno

Rosette sighed, and they carried on walking for about half an hour.

"Yikes!" screamed Rosette as something touched her leg she looked down to see that a bony hand grabbed her she let out another scream and bumped into Chrno.

"Looks like we've reached Bone Cliff" Laughed Chrno

"Why is it called that" asked Rosette

"Because it used to be a grave yard for the early settlers" replied Chrno

BANG…Crack

That was the last sound rosette herd as the cliff gave way sending Chrno tumbling down the cliff face leaving rosette behind. Rosette ran to the edge and sank to her knees as she saw Chrno falling with a shock horror on his face and then thudding down on the surface below.

"CHRNO" Rosette shouted but there was no use that when it struck her she was alone and it was getting dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: starlight, star bright

Chrno moaned as he got up and clutched his arm it hurt a lot and he felt breathless. He looked around in search for Rosette but couldn't see her anywhere he could remember falling and seeing rosette looking down form the cliff so she still must be on the cliff while he was down here.

"Ah, dammit, Rosette I hope your alright bare with me I'm coming" Chrno whispered before disappearing into the night

…………..

What was rosette going to do Chrno said that it wasn't safe to go out alone in the dark who knows what's out there she didn't want to know and what was worse was that she was on top of a cliff that happens to be a grave yard should she wait here? No she was going to have to find Chrno and fast he might be badly hurt… bleeding to death or…Rosette shook her head Chrno was strong he was fine she knew it.

She found a way down from the cliff from a path that whirled down to the woods below. the moon was at its highest sounds strange because they have a sunset and a moonset.

"Chrno, Chrno where are you?" whispered rosette but there was no reply

A couple of times she thought she heard something in the distance and she had to duck. This was getting bad who knows what things are around here and for some reason she felt like she was being watched.

……………..

Chrno could sense the hunger of those that lurked in these woods so he had to keep a look out as he to was in danger but he also had to hurry and find Rosette he could imagine rosette trying to find him and running into a monster and being ripped to shreds this thought made Chrno feel sick so he changed the subject to the planets in the solar system.

"Mercury, Venus, Earth, mars…."

"AHHHH"

Chrno was caught of guard when he heard that scream…That voice he recognized that voice that beautiful but annoying voice he would know it anywhere it belonged to Rosette!

…………….

The monsters appeared out of nowhere they all looked all the same to the monsters that chased her when she first came to dead sand dessert.

"Not so tough now without your demonic friend are we" mocked one monster Rosette recognized it, it was the monster from when she first met Chrno

"L...Leave me alone" Rosette said her legs felt like jelly

The monsters laughed.

"Why would we do that, it seems clear to me that the humans didn't want you and neither did your little friend" the monster replied

"That's not true" shouted rosette

The monster struck rosette on the shoulder she yelled in pain and feel to the ground the monster came for another attack as in plunged for her she grabbed a stick and jabbed it in to its eye it roared as it grabbed the stick with a claw and pulled it out along with its eye.

"You brat, you shall pay for that" it roared

Rosette felt useless this truly was it

Wrack…thud

Rosette opened her eyes as she saw the monster fly backwards and saw a new monster standing in front of her like it was protecting her she could only see the back of it so all she saw was black bony wings and a bony tail like thing connected to its neck pointed ears and horns.

"I see you haven't learnt your lesion from before" roared the new monster

"I don't take orders by rejects like you" replied the old monster as it charged to the one who seemed to be protecting rosette the new monster grabbed it by the head and plunged it to the ground killing it just like Chrno did.

The other monsters charged at the monster it got into a fighting stance protecting rosette with its wings as one by one the monster flung into the air the battle went on for a while until only one was left standing and to Rosettes relief it was the monster who protected her it was a little battered and its wings were badly torn.

It turned to face her and Rosettes eyes widened in horror the monster had long purple hair and red eyes with the same serious look on his face as Chrno.

"C…Chrno?" whispered Rosette

The creature sighed but then nodded.

"Yes Rosette it is me. I hoped you never see me like this" it replied

"Is this your true form" asked rosette

Chrno nodded "Ugly I know" he joked

"Not really" Rosette mumbled as she went all red in the face

"Your hurt" said Chrno in shock

"Oh no I'm fine" lied Rosette it was actually very painful Chrno knew this so he went over and picked some plants and chewed them before spiting them out and placing it on a torn off bit of rag he then told her to give him her shoulder so he could place it on her wound she hesitated but then gave in and let Chrno wrap the clothe around her shoulder she could see he was trying to be careful so he wouldn't scratch her with his sharp nails when he was finished rosette could feel the difference it felt so much better it felt like it wasn't there she looked up at Chrno to see his wounds were already healed.

"Thanks you Chrno" she said

Chrno blushed and nodded before changing back in his child form again

"We shall rest here for tonight and set of again in the morning" Chrno said before falling asleep back agenised a tree

Rosette smiled "not far now" she thought as she too fell asleep her head on Chrno's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Lost boy

Rosettes arm felt better then yesterday but Chrno said that she should still keep it on just in case of infection.

"You weren't kidding when you said a day walk away were you Chrno?" huffed Rosette

"Nope I wasn't" laughed Chrno

"Meanie" hissed Rosette

They carried on walking for about half an hour stopping from time to time to rest and eat before carrying on with their journey.

Rosette looked to her left and caught sight of something moving through the trees it seemed to be following them and then it went a head of them just like it was trying to get away, like it was scared….

"Wahhh" cried Rosette as she felt her self sink

"Yuck" she added as she realised she had fallen in some quick sand.

Chrno turned around and laughed before offering his hand to rosette. Rosette grabbed it and Chrno pulled with all his might before finally pulling her out and they both went flying Chrno landed his back agents a tree and rosette falling between him her hands on his chest and their noises just touching they both looked into each other eyes and blushed.

"Err, can you get of me" asked Chrno

"Sorry" Rosette replied as she got of him

"Oh jeez, look at me I'm all muddy" sobbed Rosette

"There's a stream near here you can wash there" suggested Chrno

Rosette nodded, they walk for about 5 minutes before arriving.

"You change behind that big rock over there you can give me your clothes so I can wash them the sun will dry them out" said Chrno

Rosette nodded and disappeared behind the rock and thrown her clothes at Chrno and waited before Chrno has left before dipping her feet in the water it felt cold but refreshing she quickly washed and wrapped the rags Chrno has given her and went to find Chrno, she found him resting near a tree her clothes hanging on top of it.

"You done?" he asked

"Yes, is my clothes dry" asked Rosette

"Yeah, here you can get changed in those bushes over there" Chrno replied handing rosette her clothes

After she got changed they got going again while Rosette was telling Chrno about her friend Azmaria and her school.

"Oh, did I tell you about the time when…"

"No, no why me always me, me, me, me" came a voice from a distance

Rosette and Chrno exchanged glances and ran towards where the voice was coming from to find a boy curled up and rocking backwards and forwards and mumbling to him self the boy looked up he had light blond hair and blue eyes he screamed when he saw rosette and Chrno.

"Please, calm down we wont hurt you" Rosette said softly

"That's what they all say" replied the boy

Rosette sunk to her knees and held the boys hands

"Your wrong I'm like you I wont hurt you I want to help you so please tell me your name" Rosette said with a smile that could sink any mans heart

"J…Joshua" he replied

"Hello Joshua my name is Rosette and this is Chrno are you hungry"

Joshua nodded and rosette gave him some of the bar-bar sap and he gulped it down.

"How did you get here" rosette asked

"I was thrown out for a crime I didn't do" Joshua replied

Rosette gasped "Me to, they said I murdered a man but I didn't"

"Same here well almost killed him some headmaster of some school St. Nightingale I think" Joshua exclaimed

Rosette's heart missed a beat this was what Azmaria was talking about something was wrong! rosette could feel it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: the ruins 

Joshua had decided to come with them on this journey rosette explained to him about the ruin and how she met Chrno

"So Chrno is one of them" asked Joshua

"Yeah, but he's different" replied rosette

"I am here you know" interrupted Chrno

"How far now" asked Rosette

"I think we should be at the ruins by late afternoon as long as there are no delays" replied Chrno

"Great" said rosette with a smile and a thumbs up.

They have been walking the whole day Joshua kept asking questions about rosette and where she came from and she had explained that she lived in a school due to her parents death Joshua also explained that his parent were killed by monsters as they got thrown out to in this waste dump but didn't survive.

"I'm sorry" said rosette

"Don't be its not you fault" replied Joshua

"Ah-ha we made it" exclaimed Chrno

Rosette looked around to see what looked like a warn out old cottage with vines growing up the walls and out side the door were stepping stones with symbols on them which Rosette didn't understand but she didn't care.

"Alright time to go home! Shouted Rosette

"Yep" replied Chrno with a bit of sadness in his voice

Joshua looked over to his right and saw what looked like a sign covered in vines.

"Huh what's this" he wiped of some of the vines his eyes widened as he read the sigh

_**BEWEAR THE HANDS THAT LURK IN THE SHADOWS, DEATH WILL BE PLACED UPON THOSE WHO WALK IN THE DARK**_

Joshua gasped in horror.

"Wait you guys stop I don't think you should…"

It was no use before Joshua knew it they were surrounded by what looked like skeleton hands and nothing else but what was really scary was they were standing on their four fingers and thumb like spiders.

"What are they?" asked Rosette

"Hands of the dead the souls that were sacrificed when the humans first left this place I think they protect this area to stop all bad things getting out" replied Chrno

"But we are good" added Joshua

"They would normally let humans go past but I think they have only come out because of me" Chrno said

"B…But your good too" Rosette said with discuss

"Try tell that to them" replied Chrno

A hand moved forward a write some thing in the sand it said.

_**Why have you come?**_

Rosette realised that this is how the hands communicate and she had a plan she put her finger in the sand and started to write back.

_We bring no harm we just want to go home_

The hands writ back

_**Human female may go and so can the boy but the beast must stay **_

Beast, what beast? She looked at Chrno to see him look down he looked hurt

"You go Rosette, I'll stay behind. Ha, someone has to keep this place in order" Chrno said sadly

"NO, Chrno I won't leave you" disagreed rosette she write back

_Mighty souls of the past, this being has helped me for the sake of a good deed he has brought me no harm his heart is of those of great emotion and kindness._

There was a long silence before the hand writ back.

_**Very well human, but we place him under your wing if he makes one sin he must retune here, do you except.**_

Rosettes smiled and writes I do then the hands disappeared leaving behind a red jewel, Joshua picked it up and the trio went inside the ruin it smelt of herbs and had paintings of people rosette didn't know there were rows of chairs and at the front wall laid a picture of a rose with a hole in the middle.

"Hey put the jewel in the hole" ordered Chrno

Joshua did and suddenly there was a white warmish glow rosette covered her eyes from the blinded light

THUMP

They landed rosette opened her eyes to find she was back in the court room she jumped up and looked out the window she truly was home

"We're home" shouted Joshua in delight

"Yes, but I still have some unfinished business to deal with" sneered Rosette "Right here in the courtroom she added.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Cry wolf

Rosette herd someone coming and they were talking to someone

"Don't worry I'll send some more just please be patient" said a voice

"I have been patient judge very patient I want them by this evening got it" said another voice but this time it sounded cold and rough and not human

The door opened and there was the judge who banished rosette and Azmaria's farther he looked pale and tired but he soon snapped out of it when he saw Rosette and the others.

"We meet again judge" said rosette a little bit of anger in her voice

"R…rosette what are you doing here" asked the surprised judge

"I demand a new court case and this time its agent you as Joshua as my lawyer and Chrno here as the new judge" ordered Rosette

"What" said Chrno and the judge in unison

So that afternoon there was a new court case Chrno as the judge.

"We shall be re-opening the case of rosette Christopher to see if her banishment was really necessary" said judge Chrno

"Ofendant how do you plea" asked Chrno

"Not guilty" replied judge hendrick he looked at the clock he looked nervous Chrno could see this so maybe if he kept this up he would crack

"Now Miss Christopher tell us you story" said Chrno

"I could not have done this crime I live in a school and is not allowed out of the area at dark, we have patrols every half hour and room checks plus the gates are well guarded so it make it hard to escape" explained Rosette

"How do you explain this judge" asked Chrno

The judge looked more nervous as he looked at the clock "I have a witness of the attacker Ms jingle" Replied the judge

"Let her speak" said Chrno

Ms Jingle got up "I have already told you about how my husband was murdered but as old as I look my eye sight is as good as when I was twenty they never let me down"

"Your honour, If I may speak" Said lawyer Joshua "You said it was in the evening could it have been a mistake it was dark you know"

"It was, but most of the lights were on so I could see her properly"

"Hmm I believe Rosette has been framed you honour, If rosette was in school the whole time while Mr Jingle was being murdered and the light were left on then maybe the real killer wanted it to look like it was rosette" said Joshua

"Objection" Shouted the judge

"Over ruled!" exclaimed Chrno "Now let the jury deicide"

The jury looked at each other just then a flash of light appeared and out came a monster it was ugly it looked like the one that attacked Rosette the whole court gasped in horror

"Times up judge where are they? We are waiting" said the monster

"They are coming" the judge cried

Chrno couldn't believe it "so judge you have cried wolf" he said darkly

"No!" exclaimed the judge

"I banish you to the dead sand dessert along with your monster friend here" Chrno cried as he took out the jewel from his pocket and throw it at the monster and both the monster and the judge disappeared

"And let it be known, that rosette and Joshua are free and are not guilty and the dead sand dessert is forever lost to the human realm never to be seen again" exclaimed Chrno

The court cheered until the doors swung open and there was Azmaria with a man with a beard and blond hair.

"Rosette" she cried as she hugged rosette

"I'm sorry about you farther Az" replied rosette

"Its alright I never really liked him but now I hate him for making a deal with a monster" Azmaria replied

The man stepped closer

"Uncle" cried Joshua as he hugged him

"I'm so glad you're alright" said his uncle "I'm here take you home" he added

"Can rosette live with us she doesn't have any where to go" asked Joshua

"Very well" replied his uncle

Rosette smiled and started to follow him until she remembered Chrno

"How about Chrno" she asked

"He could come too" Joshua's uncle replied

"Thank you sir" Said rosette and Chrno in unison

Then they all got in the car to there new home, finally rosette and Chrno truly did have a place to call home.

**AN: hip, hip hooray I have finished my second fanfic alright please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
